Input devices such as keyboards enable a user to input data into electronic devices such as computers and notebook computers. Conventional keyboards include an arrangement of keys that enable data and commands to be input into a computer. Various arrangements of keys are available. For example, QWERTY is the most common modern-day keyboard layout. Alternative input devices, such as the mouse, stylus devices, etc. have been developed to supplement keyboard functionality. Smaller electronic devices such as tablet computers and mobile phones typically include a touchscreen, which displays a miniature version of a full-size keyboard. Each key is miniature in order to fit within the smaller size display screen. The scaling is especially small for mobile phones, which enables such phones to be small and compact.